The Crazy Life of the Akatsuki
by FutileCola
Summary: The crazy life style of the akatsuki. DISCLAIMER-I do not own Naruto or any of the characters
1. Tobi's Detour Into Deidara's Room

It was an ordinary day at the Akatsuki base, when Tobi smashed Deidara's door open with a chair, "Tobi's so smart, no one else would have guessed that the chair was Deidara's room key!" Tobi chuckled,"I wonder what sempai does in his spare time? Maybe he dances around, doing the caramelldansen!" As Tobi snooped around, Deidara was annoying Itachi," Itachi, why do you always do the disco at 11:00 o'clock, un?" "Hey, how did you know that?" An aggravated Itachi screamed. At that very moment, Deidara ran fast away into his room, not noticing Tobi who was standing right in front of him while dancing. Deidara panted crazily, self talking to himself,"Luckily no one knows I read his diary....un" " Um, sempai? Are you alright?" Tobi asked as he started throwing Deidara's stuff everywhere,"Maybe I'll go surprise attack Tobi.....He'll never know what hit him!" Tobi started making a mess out of Deidara's bed, and started helping himself to some clay,"Hey sempai, is this clay edible? Um, I guess I'll figure it out, because I am the Great Uchiah Madara!"

While that went on, Itachi decided that he would forget about what had happend and get a seeing eye weasel. "Kisame, you know what? I heard Deidara, or was it Tobi..no maybe Konan....Well any way I heard somebody say they were Uchiah Madara!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Itachi's Seeing Eye Weasel

At the pet store Itachi entered, there were so many people in the line-up. Itachi's seeing wasn't so bad, but he planned on using his sharingon until the line was gone. It was 20 minutes before he was done, and by then he couldn't see good. "Ma'am, I would like to get a seeing eye weasel" he kindly said to a weasel,"And I really need to hurry, so if you could show me were to get them.."He trailed of, but there was no reply. He could'nt believe they weren't even listening to him, instead they were ignoring him!,"Excuse me, I believe I asked for a weasel... give me a weasel! Oh thats it, you asked for it! Fireball justu!" Itachi left the store, with a burnt up weasel, and the whole store smelled of burnt weasel.

Tobi swiftly followed after Deidara as the insane artist kicked down Tobi's door and entered,"HA!" He laughed as he wacked Tobi's kitten right in the head,"I sure scared you, Tobi, un! Tobi? I didn't mean to scare you that mu-" Deidara stopped as he finally saw the real Tobi," But you were over there and now you're over here...Could it be that you're........Naruto Uzumaki?"

Itachi entered his house with a burnt weasel."Um, Itachi?" Pein whispered,"Why exactly do you have a burnt weasel?" "Oh this? It's my seeing eye weasel!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Elmo's back

"Lets get on with the meeting!" Pein sighed, he knew the meeting would take forever to finish. Tobi came back with clay on him and Deidara trying to knock him out. Itachi arrived with his burnt weasel, and Hidan and Kakuzu came, Kakuzu of course with money. Hidan for some weird reason had brought a box of sprinkled donuts. The look on Deidara's face was fear when he saw the sprinkled donuts, memories from the time Tobi slipped and they all fell on Deidara. His hair was stuck like that for a very long time, but Hidan wanted to bring back the memories. "Oi, Deidara! Have a sprinkled donut!" As soon as Hidan said that, Deidara ran of, taking 'Naruto' with him. When Konan finally arrived, she brought ramen. Everyone but Konan knew the drill, first Pein whistled, then purple flying monkeys would take the ramen away to be locked away in a dungen for 2 years. But one the monkeys came, the real Naruto showed up and stole the ramen.

"Naruto!" Deidara growled,"I need to turn you in to the akatsuki, un" "Deidara, report to the office...Elmo wants to talk to you..!" Elmo kept trying to take revenge for Gaara, and everytime Deidara never came. Elmo had an evil plan though this time....

To Be Continued...


	4. Which One Of You Is Naruto?

Deidara froze at the words as they come out of the speaker phone,"Sempai, I guess you have to go to the office." Tobi chuckled. As Deidara stood there, Tobi started pushing him towards the office they had for some weird reason installed. Once they arrived, Elmo started to talk,"Well hello Deidara and....um...Naruto, is that you?" Tobi questioned,"Since when did you start watching anime?" "Well once they kicked me out of Sesame Street" Elmo innocently replied."Deidara, I bet you're wondering why I called for you on the speaker phone to come to the office, that was for some reason installed" "Um..is it because I brought Gaara back to the Akatsuki?" Deidara quietly asked."Why that's exactly the reason why...so to pay for what you have done, I'm going to-" just then Deidara kicked Elmo and began to run.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, now that you saved me from the Akatsuki, can we go attack them?" "Sure Naruto, who would you like to get?" Kakashi waited for a reply from Naruto."I dunno....let's just go and attack one of them!" As Kakashi and Naruto were about to enter the base, they saw Deidara dragging along Tobi,"Let's attack them!" Naruto joyfuly sang."Mangeyko Sharingon!" Kakashi howled as he missed Deidara and Tobi and teleported Elmo into some crazy domension."Oops...". As soon as Deidara and Tobi saw that Elmo was teleported, Deidara looked confused,"Wich one of you is Naruto?" he asked Tobi and Kakashi. Naruto shouted rapidly,"I'm Naruto! Me, right here!" nobody seemed to even see Naruto at all.

To Be Continued...


	5. Itachi's Adventure Starts!

While the meeting was going on, Naruto walked in, after being ignored by Deidara and Tobi."Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto smiled as he jumpped onto the couch right beside Pein."Hello Naruto, right now we're discussing how we're going to catch you!" Pein explained."I think we should just lure him with ramen, until he comes and then sacrafice him!" Hidan suggested."I think you guys should just capture me at the ramen shop" "Hm..maybe that plan will work, but you would be able to go nine-tails and destroy the ramen shop, then we would have to pay for it!" Kakuzu yelled very loud."Well wish you guys luck! I got to go get me some of that ramen!"

"Well, now that I think of it, you do look like Naruto....un!" Deidara declared as he pointed towards Kakashi."That decides that, you're Naruto! Hey, Naruto, when did you dye your hair grey, un?" Deidara questioned Kakshi.

Itachi had already got bored and left the meeting. He followed his burnt up weasel, which was being moved by a hungry wolf."Weasel, were are we going anyway?" Itachi looked down at his weasel as he waited for an answer. The wolf growled as Itachi wouldn't let go of the strings that held the weasel."Weasel, it's not very nice to growl!" Itachi yanked at the leash, getting the wolf very angry.


	6. Itachi!

**Disclaimer:I don't own nothing...Not even a Kit-Kat**

As Itachi got deeper and deeper into the woods, the wolf slowly started eating his weasel. By the time he was lost, his weasel was gone, and the grey wolf leaped off, leaving him back in the forest."Bad weasel!.....Weasel?"

"Itachi, where are you?!" a cheery voice yelped, it wasn't normal for someone to go off and not take a kit-kat with them."Hey, Pein! Do you know were Itachi went?" "No, sorry big scary cheeserat that came out of nowhere..." It was useless, even Nimo, a big cheeserat couldn't find Itachi.

"Itachi-chan, Itachi-san, Itachi-sama, **Ita**-" "Deidara, no matter how loud you yell, Itachi won't be back for awhile." Sasori whined, why was he stuck with the noisiest akatsuki member ever?"But, then again, there was something Itachi wanted you to do..." "WHAT IS IT?" Deidara listened to what Sasori told him.


	7. The Blast that destroyed the Base

Deidara grabbed his C4 clay as he started getting some clay ready. He smiled at his creation,"This is going to ge a Blast!"

"Hey, Pein! Umm.....when did you recruit that giant cheeserat as a new member (The cheeserat better not be spending money...)?" "Kakuzu, I don't think Itachi will be back for a while. Hey, I haven't heard from Deidara all day. Usually he explodes everything that he sees." Pein started worrying, what if he had went to Konoha, (like how he said he was going to) and started a fight."Pein, maybe we should go look for-" as Kakuzu was about to finish, a loud bang went on, then the base was destroyed.

"This reminds me of that time Barney came to our secret base and started stealing Kakuzu's money and smashing Sasori's puppets!" Itachi moaned as Barney started beating him up. He ended up there because once the wolf left, he wandered of, then Barney magicly teleported there and started beating him up.


	8. Itachi's Nightmares Come True

"Aaahhhh!" Itachi screamed as he saw the image for a couple seconds."Help me! A scary looking, purple dinasoar is attacking me!" just then, the teletubbies appeared. That scared Itachi even more,"Why me, WHY ME?!"

Deidara searched for Itachi for a long time,"Deidara, give up. You're never going to find Itachi. That jutsu is never going to work. What does the jutsu do any ways?" Sasori asked as Deidara kept trying his jutsu."I don't know. I stole this scroll from the fifth Hokage" As Deidara kept trying, he realised that he was doing something wrong.

"Evil Barney! Hey, how did I even see the teletubbies? My vision wasn't working when they came" "I don't know, maybe you can see again?" A teletubbie suggested to Itachi."I am BARNEY! Fear me!" "But I'm super-man, fear ME!" super-man proudly said."I'm spongebob. Spongebob's a good sponge. Spongebob will fix your eyes" Itachi could see! Except he didn't want to because now he was really scared. No wonder Deidara got annoyed by Tobi."Spongebob, aren't you just some sponge that is getting controlled?" "Yes, I'm getting controlled by Tobi"


End file.
